voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Isen/Publication of the Notes and Journals of Consul Isen
Over the course of his life, Consul Isen wrote a considerable number of unpublished books recording his observations of the universe. Compiled here, for the first time these extensive works are available to the public. Isentome Vol. I A tale from a time long past. It is Isen's personal journal detailing his life on a Ski Resort in a distant dinension. Isentome Vol. II A list of wares in Isen's old cabin at the distant Ski Resort. Isentome Vol. III A technical guide to a bunch of old projects worked on by Isen. It includes some basic robotics that would be later used to create IssyBot00 (Missy). Isentome Vol. IV A personl account of an ancient faction called WoodBlocks, which Isen watched over. Isentome Vol. V A recount of the history and customs of a dimension known as Pearth. Isentome Vol. VI A detailed recount of the anatomy of an Isen and their abilities. Isentome Vol. VII A history of Isen's workd before the apocalypse. Isentome Vol. VIII Known as Ard-Íl-Ö. It recounts an even more ancient history of the dimension of Pearth, known as Ö. Isentome Vol. IX A dictionary of the Urleyian Language. Isentome Vol. X Known as Ard-Íl-Zak or the Book of Hate. It details a flawed ideology praising hate above love for survival. Isentome Vol. XI A book of old poems and songs written by Isen. Isentome Vol. XII A book detaining the rise and creation of the current Wiki, along with its early history. Isentome Vol. XIII A detailed recount of the life of Isen #1. Isentome Vol. XIV The story of Isen and Xera's adventure to defeat Ps when he caused an apocalypse on Earth. Isentome Vol. XV The history of the First War of Ps and Battle of Isentopia. Isentome Vol. XVI A long scientific journal about the creation of IsenClean and other related drugs such as Ipsium, Ipsemeite, Ipsine, and PeraClean. Isentome Vol. XVII A genealogy of the family tree of the major members of the Wiki. Isentome Vol. XVIII A detailed journal of observations about the Wiki Universe. A History of the Wiki - By Age A history of the Wiki split into ages: The Unrecorded Age, The Development Age, The Individualism Age, The Global Age, The Universal Age, and The United Age. A Comprehensive Guide to Gods and Cosmic Beings A guide to the four types of Gods: The Lore, The Interpreters, The Isens, and the Subcosmic Entities. List of Flora - By Isen A detailed list of various plants and flowers as well as proper planting conditions for them. A Guide to Taking Care of Your Xera A guide of how to properly take care of Xera. Modern Military Strategies: Part 1 An in depth look at "modern" military strategies employed by the UVF up to and in the Fourth War of Ps (Wiki War II) Modern Military Strategies: Part 2 An in depth look at UVF military strategies following the Space Age. Mainly about space combat. UVF-Foreign Relations A detailed description of UVF reactions with various foreign countries and how they have changed over time. On the Ps A book detailing information gathered on the Ps, their tendencies, and even an encoded description of their prophecies. Edicts of the UVF - A Compilation A compilation of all of the various edicts of the UVF. Government for Dummies A book on how to run a government. Technological Notes: Projects 1 - 24 A book of blueprints for various inventions. Technological Notes: Projects 25 - 40 A book of blueprints for various inventions, most importantly IssyBot (Missy). Life Without Life An autobiography depicting Isen's life while in Xera's Mind. On Xera A list of notes on Xera. The Brownie: How To Preserve And Protect It A guide on how to protect one's stash of brownies. Life Forms Notes a large book full of subsections of journals depicting various life forms. A Map of Reality A book of maps and descriptions of all known locations in Reality. Inside the United Voltz Federation A guide to the workings of the UVF government and its various agencies. The Last Chime of Pelanor A short story written by Isen. It depicts the history of a fantasy city known as Pelanor, from its founding to its eventual collapse into ruin. Category:Blog posts